Senpai, Tobi is scared!
by lizziecamcats
Summary: Tobi decides to tell a horror story that causes the Akatsuki men to freak out a little when they see something..that doesn't...look human...Not intentionally a horror story, meant to be funny but ended up being a little...just a little...on the horror side. One shot for now but may be continued. T for Hidan's cursing which I censored, but just to be safe.


**I DO NOT OWN AKATSUKI OR ANYTHING IN THE NARUTOVERSE. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER.**

**This is just a short idea I had for fun, I may continue it but let's just put it as a one-shot for now. Thanks for reading! I had to listen to some creepy vocaloid music to write this …he..he…I'm still creeped out a bit…**

**Comments and reviews are very much appreciated. Please note I'm just a kid writing stories for fun so it's not going to be really good. In actual fact, I'm not a very good writer so if my story does not live up to your expectations , please forgive me!**

**Thank you very much,**

**Liz**

A New Member?

It was late at night at the Akatsuki base, as usual, the powerful missing nins were enjoying their nights in peace, quiet, silence-"KATSU!"- did I mention that these powerful missing nins were also really restless?

Why?

Because Tobi, being the very good boy he is, decided that all the Akatsuki members should spend some time together. He begged (annoyed) all of them to gather at the main hall at the base that night. He begged even more (annoyed to death) for them to sit in a circle, play games and talk.

Everything was fine, until the good boy decided it was a good idea to tell ghost stories.

Hence, Deidara tried to blow him up.

Unfortunately, the pumpkin-mask wearing man managed to avoid the clay bomb thrown at him by his senpai. "Deidara senpai! That could have hurt Tobi! Tobi thinks Deidara senpai is a scaredy-cat! Huhuhuhuhu!"

The blonde artist growled, "I am not! I'm just sick of listening to you speak! Hn."

"Admit it, you're afraid." Sasori smirked at him. Deidara eyed angrily his partner. "I am not! Kisame no danna, help me out here man. Hn."

Kisame grinned, "I like horror stories. Continue, Tobi." Completely ignoring Deidara's call for help. Deidara folded his arms and sulked, he hated horror stories, …not that he was afraid or anything.

Itachi and Pein remained silent but you could tell from their faces that they were enjoying Tobi's story. At least watching Deidara's body flinch every time Tobi yells or screams in the middle of the story was very very fun.

"Do you know any good stories of people eating people?" both Zetsus asked with a wide hungry smile.

Hidan waved his hand, "No, no, no, that s*#t is not freaking scary. Tell one with gorgeous b* %$* in it! Where she gets-"

"I think cannibals are SCARIER, Hidan." Black zetsu said evilly.

"BUT-"

"Tobi is a good boy so Tobi will tell a good story!" said Tobi suddenly while standing up, with one fist in the air. He tried to make some creepy sounds to tease Deidara on his left but once he noticed his senpai taking out a ball of clay he stopped.

"Okay, so this story goes…."

_In a civilian village, lived once a mad man. He believed that by capturing young girls from his village, he could harnass their innocence for dark power that rule all the nations and have even greater power than the strongest shinobis. Hence, his evil went on for many years until one day he kidnapped the daughter of a shinobi by mistake. He had not known that she was a shinobi's daughter and did his evil ways with her. She was stronger than the other girls and survived many of his tortures. However because of this, she watched many of the girls suffer and die before her very eyes. One day, when the mad man tried to take hold of her again, she used up all her chakra to revive all the dead body of the girls he killed. They awoke and in their hatred and anger, killed the man. It wasn't enough to satisfy them, they killed all the men in their village. The dying shinobi daughter was so upset that innocent people were being killed. She placed her remaining chakra into the doll found in the dungeon she was imprisoned and died. The doll however had her spirit and went round to save the people by killing the revived girls. As the doll killed them, she gained their chakra and grew in size. What the doll didn't know was that she also gained their hatred and anger. By the time she had managed to kill all the revived girls, she had already turn into a beautiful life-size doll, with pure hate for mankind, especially for criminals like the mad man. She roams the nations, searching to fulfill her bloodlust…The worst part is…no human can ever see the chakra in her doll body…not even the strongest shinobi…would ever…be able…to detect…her._

"BOO!"

Deidara jumped in his seat. The rest of the men laughed at his shaking form, including the normally emotionless Itachi! (Well he just smirks actually)

"Not cool, Tobi, hn." Tobi giggled and twirled. "My story was good wasn't it!"

"I would love to meet this doll, a pure work of art in my opinion. An eternal beauty." Said Sasori.

Hidan shooked his head disapprovingly, "She'd tear you apart, don't forget you're a criminal."

Sasori glared at him, "So are you."

"But unlike you, I FREAKING CAN'T DIE." The silvered haired man flipped the bird at Sasori.

Before a fight could start, Pein stood up and the rest followed suit of their leader, "I think we should head to our rooms now. Hm..Konan's still not back yet, she said something about getting a new member."

"I wonder how much money the new member is worth." Kakuzu mumbled to himself. The men were ready to leave the room when they suddenly spotted a figure at the entrance to the main hall.

A young beautiful girl, probably in her early teen years stood there. Her long silky black hair cascaded from her shoulders and reached all the way to her hips. She had bangs that stopped right above her large pink eyes that seemed to glow in the dark hall. They contrasted with her extremely pale skin. She was short and petite but her bodyframe was completely hidden by her black and red rose-patterned kimono. Her eyes were completely focused on the men in the hall.

The men stood frozen in the room. How could they have not felt her presence earlier?

"…I can't see her chakra…" Itachi whispered after activating his chakra. His whisper was loud enough to instill fear into the hearts of all the men.

They were criminals.

They had killed many innocent people.

They had killed many innocent GIRLS.

Even Hidan was getting scared.

The doll-like girl said nothing.

"Yo." Konan appeared behind her.

Their response: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Time skip an hour later **

Deidara shook his head, "That's it, NO MORE HORROR STORIES TOBI. Hn."

Konan giggled as she remembered what happened an hour earlier. The men screamed when she greeted them. She was at first very angry at their rudeness, she had hope for little Aika to get a good impression of the rest of the Akatsuki members. But after hearing about Tobi's horror story from Pein, she couldn't stop laughing at them.

"_You guys are grown men-HAHAHAHA- most feared shinobis-HAHAHAHA-and you're afraid of a little ghost story?...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

"_It was scary at that moment." Pein sweat dropped._

Once they had calmed down, she pushed Aika in front of her. "Go ahead, dear, introduce yourself."

Aika blinked nervously, a bright pink blush formed on her cheeks, "U-uh..okay…um..," she looked up at the men, "Konnichiwa..m-my name is Aika..I'm from the Yuurei clan…"

Itachi nodded his head, "I see, no wonder I couldn't see your chakra. Your clan's special technique is concealing your chakra. Why did you conceal yours just now?"

She stuttered at the sudden question, "I-I..was…ne-nervous..I'm…not good at meeting new people."

Kakuzu was next to ask a question, "I've not seen you in the bingo book before? Are you a missing nin? More importantly, how much do you think you're worth?"

Hidan spit out his drink, "Man, that was freaking inappropriate question."

"I didn't mean it like that," Kakuzu glared at the laughing Jashinist.

Aika shook her head in response, "I'm not actually a missing nin…" she looked up at Konan, as if pleading with her.

Konan looked apologetically, "I know you don't like talking about it but they're your new family now. They need to know."

The young girl sighed and looked at the floor, "About the horror story Tobi-sama was talking about…It was inspired by my clan's founder. She was mistreated by the men in her village at that time and slaughtered them. The remaining women in the village bound her and locked her up in a room full of dolls- supposedly to make her go mad. She did in a way go crazy as she really believed herself to be a doll after time. In her time of being locked away, she created a new technique which was to conceal her chakra so that she could really camouflage as a doll. When her captives came to feed her, they couldn't sense her chakra and thought she escaped. They left the door open in their hurry to find if she was outside and she managed to run at that moment. She married and formed our clan with new friends, and taught them her technique. However, her madness grew over time and the clan people had to murder her before she could do any harm to anymore innocent people. But they realised every generation, there'd be a very doll-like girl being born into the clan. She'd be normal at first but once she enters her teen years, she would.." Aika looked down at her feet, " start to go mad…"

Konan placed a comforting hand on Aika's shoulder.

"So, the elders of the clan lock up such girls for the rest of their lives to prevent them from harming innocent people. I turned out to be one of those girls…" she continued, "But Konan found me and saved me…"

Aika smiled softly at the older woman. "I am completely in her debt. Therefore, I am willing to sacrifice my life in order to protect Konan-sama and those she care for."

Pein nodded," I see, your chakra concealing technique would be handy for information gathering missions. I hope you will enjoy your time here. Welcome to the Akatsuki."

Aika beamed, "Thank you leader-sama." She bowed.

The other men walked back to their rooms together while Konan stayed with Aika to brief her on some house rules in the hall.

"Senpai.." Tobi tugged on Deidara's arm,"I'm scared of Aika-chan..she's scary like the story."

Deidara ignored him. Kisame grinned reassuringly, "I'm sure the little girl won't hurt you Tobi."

Tobi whined still all the way back to the room he shared with Deidara.

"Senpai..I'm still scared.."

"GO TO SLEEP." With that the blonde switched off the lights and covered his head with his blanket.

Tobi sat at the side of his bed thinking to himself, 'Tobi is a good boy. Aika-chan won't hurt good boys even if she's like the scary lady in the story. Aika looks pretty like a doll. Tobi doesn't need to worry because Tobi is a good boy. Yea. Tobi even didn't wet Tobi's trousers when Tobi first saw Aika-chan. Tobi is a good big boy!' he cheered.

'Tobi can sleep now. Good night, big boy Tobi.' He laid snugly under the covers.

The room door creaked open slightly and Tobi looked up from his bed,

"Senpai?"

There was no senpai.

Just Aika-chan. With a hint of craziness in her eyes. And a cleaver in her hand.

**DA-DUM. I'll leave it like this for a while. I've got an idea how to continue but we'll see. **

**Reviews and comments much appreciated.**


End file.
